YuGiOh! New Years Party
by Draka Dracula
Summary: Yugi and company celebrate New Years YuGiOh! Style! Please read and review.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! New Years**

* * *

By: Jo Ann/Sitisis/Ebony Isidore

* * *

Disclaimer: _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Sitisis and her modern alter ego, Ebony Isidore, belong to me. Having the _Duel Monsters_ monsters come to life and visit the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ cast is a tip of the hat to Lady Saturn, whose _Yu-Gi-Oh!/Harry Potter_ Crossover I am enjoying very much.

* * *

Sitisis/Ebony Isidore, by-the-way, is Yami's queen in ancient Egypt, as well as my _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ avatar.

* * *

**Yugi:** Well, is everyone ready for New Years?

**Joey, Tea, Tristin, Mai, & Bakura:** Yeah! Let's get started!

_Yami suddenly appears from out of the Millenium Puzzle._

**Yami, from the Millennium Puzzle:** There's someone you have left out.

**Yugi:** Oh? Who?

_Bakura's Yami --we'll call _him_ Bakura from now on, and the _real_ Bakura will be Ryou, his first name-- appears from out of the Millennium Ring._

**Yami & Bakura:** US!

_Yugi and the others sweatdrop._

**Tea:** Oh. Opps! Sorry.

**Yami & Bakura:** No problem!

**Yami:** And, of course, we can not forget the Duel Monsters.

**Bakura:** Naturaly.

**Yami:** Sure...okay. **Yugi & others, in surprise:** HUH?!?

_Both Yami and Bakura concentrate on their Millenium Items, and all of the Duel Monsters from the cards appear._

**Dark Magician:** Greetings, My Pharaoh! Thank you for inviting us!

**Yami:** It is good to have you and the others, my Magician.

_Yugi and company find that their own monsters milling around the room, partaking of the refreshments and waiting for midnight._

**Flame Swordsman:** Hey! What's this? _He turns on the television._

**Joey:** That's the T.V. What's on?

**Flame Swordsman:** Looks like...some kind of game. With a pointed ball, and lots of men in odd helmets.

**Joey & Tristin:** Football! _They leap over the back of the couch and land easily on the seats._

**Joey:** Hey, Mystical Elf Babe! Bring some chips and soda, will ya?

_The Mystical Elf and Tea look at each other. Tea raises an eyebrow, then opens two cans of soda. The Mystical Elf picks up the bowl of chips and the two women go up behind Joey and Tristin. With a wink to the blue-skinned elf maiden, Tea pours the soda over the boys' heads. Following Tea's lead, The Mystic Elf pours the bowl of chips over the boys, as well._

**Joey & Tristin:** Wha...?!?!?

_Joey and Tristin try to clean the soda and chips off. Joey looks over at Tea and the elf._

**Joey:** Aww...man! Tea's teachin' the monster chicks to be Feminists!

**Tea:** Am not! _She sticks out her tounge and pulls the lower eyelid of one eye down._

**Lady of Faith:** Now, now: Let's all get along. My Pharaoh, where is My Queen, Sisisis?

**Yami:** She should be here soon. The night has just started.

_Even as Yami speaks, there is a knock on the door. The Celtic Guardian opens it, to reveal a beautiful, chocolate-skinned woman standing in the doorway._

**Celtic Guardian:** Welcome, My Queen! Please enter. Our Pharoah waits for thee!

(Author's note: Only Yami will call her "Sitisis" (Daughter of Isis). The Duel Monsters will call her, "My Queen". Eveyone else will call her "Ebony".)

**Ebony:** Thank you, Guardian. _Ebony walks over to Yami, who embraces her and gives her a long, lingering kiss._

**Yami, pulling away to look at Ebony:** I have missed you, my beloved Sitisis!

**Ebony:** So I noticed! _grins_

_The Flame Swordsman and the Cyber Commander are now sitting beside Joey and Tristin. The Lady of Faith --to make the boys forget the incident with the soda and the chips-- had brought the four T.V. watchers drinks and popcorn. While Joey, Tristin, and the Cyber Commander got cans of soda, the Flame Swordsman got a golden goblet of wine._

**Cyber Commander, yelling at the T.V.:** The other way, you bum! Your goal is at the _other_ end!

**Flame Swordsman:** I do not think he can hear you, my friend. Prehaps you need to yell louder.

**Joey:** Uh...maybe not. The neighbors might get upset...

**Cyber Commander:** So?

**Tristin:** There are laws against distrubing the peace. If you guys get arrested, we'd _never_ be able to explain it to the cops.

**Yami:** He is right. We shall celebrate, but we shall not break any human laws in doing so.

**Cyber Commander, begrudgingly:** Aww...okay...

**Mai, talking to the Harpy Lady Sisters:** So...what do you ladies like to eat?

**Harpy 1 (Orginal):** Oh, meat, mostly.

**Harpy 2:** Carcass', preferably.

**Harpy 3:** Animal carcass', of course.

_Mai pales, turns green, covers her mouth, and rushes to the bathroom._

**Mai:** 'Scuse me! Be right back!

_She disappears. The others hear vomit sounds, then the sound of a flushing toilet. She returns a moment later, still looking pale._

**Harpy 1:** Lady Mai! Are you well? _Everyone looks at Mai in concern._

**Mai, weakly:** I'll...be...alright... But can we steer away from your diet from now on?

**Harpy 3:** Of course.

_Meanwhile, the game on T.V. ends. Joey and Tristin are estatic as their team wins._

**Joey:** Woohoo! Did you see that play? Touchdown!

**Tristin:** And our team scores for a win!

**Tea:** Great! Now, let's see what else is on!

_Before either boy could react, Tea grabs the remote control and starts channel surfing._

**Joey & Tristin:** Hey!

**Tea, switching channels:** Seen it. [click] Definately a rerun. [click] Eww..._**GROSS!**_ [click] Not for _this_ crowd. [click] Too kiddish. [click] Too adult. [click]

**Joey:** No, no! Leave there! Leave it there!

**Tea:** _The Playboy Channel_? Not likely! [click] Too immature. [click] Ahhh...Just the thing!

**Joey:** What's that?

**Tea:** The New Years party at Times Square.

**Tristin:** Do we _haveta_ what it?

**Flame Swordsman:** If Lady Tea wishes to watch the party at Times Square, then she _shall_ watch the party at Times Squre.

**Joey, under his breath:** Traitor.

**Flame Swordsman:** What was that?

**Joey, sweatdropping:** Uh...I mean...Sure! Let's watch the "World's Oldest Teenager" host the party in New York!

**Tea:** Great! And tomorrow we can all watch the Tournament of Roses Parade in Pasadina, California!

**Magician of Faith:** A parade? With roses?

**Tea:** Yeah. The floats are made with flowers and plants. You'll see.

_The Magician of Faith, The Mystical Elf, The Lady of Faith, all three Harpy Ladies, Tea, and Mai all plop into chairs to watch the party on T.V._

**Mystical Elf:** What did thy mean, Lady Tea, about the "World's Oldest Teenager"?

**Tea:** Dick Clark used to host a show called _American Bandstand_ many, many, _many_ years ago, and he still looks as young now, as he did in the 1960's.

**Mystical Elf:** Ahh...thus, he is called, "Worlds Oldest Teenager". I understand.

**Tea:** Yep. You got it.

_The Dark Magician (Betcha you thought I forgot all about _him_, didn't you?) went into the kitchen. He found the room in a huge mess._

**Dark Magician:** Such a disarry! Where _are_ the kitchen servents? Never mind. If Master Yugi's kitchen needs cleaning, then it _shall_ be cleaned!

_The Dark Magician waves his staff, and the dishes cleaned themselves, ala, _Walt Disney's The Sword in the Stone_. Gaia, The Fierce Knight, enters the kitchen._

**Gaia:** What are you doing?

**Dark Magician:** I'm cleaning Master Yugi's kitchen. He seems not to have any servents. Why are _you_ here?

**Gaia:** Neo wants to know if there is something for Silver Fang to eat. Master Yugi mentioned something called, "Dog Chow". Would you happen to know where this "Dog Chow" is stored?

**Dark Magician:** I fear not. But you may look around the kitchen for it. Just do not destroy the room.

**Gaia:** Do not fear. I will not.

_To the Dark Magician's dismay, Gaia opens the cupboards and starts rummaging through the boxes. As he searches, the knight throws the boxes over his shoulders, where they fall on the floor, spilling their contents all over the place. Finally, he finds a box labeled, "Dog Chow." Grinning, he leaves the kitchen with the box. The Dark Magician stands there, fuming as Gaia leaves without doing so much as helping to clean up the mess the _knight_ made._

**Dark Magician:** Grrrr...Ga..ia... _Growling under his breath, he stomps out of the kitchen._

**Gaia:** Here is the "Dog Chow", Neo. _He hands the swordsman the box of dog food._

**Neo:** My thanks, Gaia.

**Gaia:** As I believe our human masters say, "No problemo!"

_Neo catches sight of the angery Dark Magician._

**Neo:** Uh...oh...

**Gaia:** What is it?

**Neo:** To quote another of our human masters' sayings, "The Dark Magician looks highly pissed off."

**Gaia:** Why would he be angery? I only entered the cooking room for food for Silver Fang.

**Neo:** Well, he looks like what Lady Tea has sometimes refered to as a "hissy fit", whatever _that_ is. Are you _sure_ you did not do anything in the kitchen to make him angery?

**Gaia:** Hmm...well...he was cleaning the kitchen when I came in. He said I could search the cupboards for the "Dog Chow". As I searched the paper boxes, I through then over my shoulder and...oh my...

**Neo:** Uh...I have to go feed Silver Fang, now. Good fortune, my friend.

_Neo leaves Gaia to the mercy of a still-fuming Dark Magician, who now stood behind Gaia. Gaia turns around to face the furious spellcaster._

**Gaia:** Um...Greetings, Magician. What may I do for you?

**Dark Magician:** You can reenter the kitchen and clean up the scattered remains of the boxes of food _you_ strew about on the floor _I_ had just finished cleaning!

**Gaia:** _I?!?_ Clean the kitchen like a scullery maid?!?

**Dark Magician:** Do you wish to take the matter up with the Pharaoh? I am sure _he_ would have something to say, as well.

**Gaia, nerviously:** Uh...I shall get started right away. Heh... _Gaia retreats to the kitchen. The Dark Magician follows, to make _sure_ Gaia cleans up the mess._

_Hours later, the partiers gathered around the T.V. On the screen was the sparkling ball of light that signaled the end of the old year, and the start of the new one._

**Tea, counting down as the ball drops:** 20...19...18...17...16...15...14...13...12...11...

**The others, joining her in the countdown:** 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

_Everyone blows little paper horns, and waves noisemakers, forgetting to celebrate quietly. No one but the Lady of Faith sees Yami take Ebony in his arms and carry her to the guestroom in the Mutou apartment. She smiles knowingly._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ New Years Party. The origin of Sitisis/Ebony will be in my first _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ fanfic: "Yugi's Queen". Lady Saturn, keep writing on that crossover. I'll keep reading it. Please read and review. Thank you.

* * *


End file.
